tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Makucha
Makucha - lampart z serialu Lwia Straż. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Z''myślony okapi''. Wygląd Makucha jest dużym, zwinnym i dobrze zbudowanym lampartem o niesamowitych zdolnościach fizycznych. Jest pewny swojej siły na tyle, by podjąć walkę z Fuli i Kionem naraz, potrafi wyprzedzać przez jakiś czas gepardzicę oraz przeskoczyć nad Wielkim Wąwozem, czego żaden członek Straży nie odważyłby się zrobić. Jego futro jest bladożółte, a pysk, podbrzusze i łapy białe. Sierść usiana jest ciemnobrązowymi i czarnymi rozetami, również na pysku ma czarne cętki. Końcówka jego długiego ogona jest pokryta czarno-białymi pręgami. Ma zielone oczy z ciemnymi obwódkami, duże krzaczaste brwi oraz złoziemski nos. Pazury jego przednich łap są stale wysunięte. Osobowość Makucha jest bardzo terytorialną postacią. Jest także zdeterminowanym drapieżnikiem, podstępnym i dumnym. Nawet w starciu z silnym oporem jest gotów do walki o to, co uważa za swoje. Podczas konfrontacji jest bardzo zaciekły i pewny swojej siły. Pomimo swojej pewności siebie, nie jest zadufany ani głupi: gdy widzi, że jego przeciwnicy są znacznie liczniejsi lub on sam jest obezwładniony, ustąpi. Często warczy i ryczy, aby okazać swoją irytację. Makucha lubi pojedynki i rywalizację z godnymi przeciwnikami. Jednak gdy czuje, że ktoś go skrzywdził, może być bardzo mściwy i bezkompromisowy. Potrafi działać w drużynie, aby wyrównać swoje szanse w walce z licznym wrogiem. Historia Lwia Straż Zmyślony okapi Makucha pochodzi z odległej krainy. Przybył na Lwią Ziemię, podążając po śladach okapi Ajabu, którego miał zamiar upolować. Niedługo po wkroczeniu Makuchy na tereny królestwa, Fuli zauważa pozostawione przez niego ślady i alarmuje o tym Lwią Straż. Ono wypatruje go i prowadzi resztę Straży do niego, a Kion każe lampartowi natychmiast opuścić Lwią Ziemię. Makucha przedstawia się i rzuca Straży wyzwanie, mówiąc że najpierw muszą go złapać. Fuli rozpoczyna pościg, lecz gdy Makucha przeskoczył nad Wielkim Wąwozem, rezygnuje. Po pościgu Lwia Straż postanawia znaleźć Makuchę i wygonić go z Lwiej Ziemi, ponieważ tutejsze zwierzęta nie wiedzą, że lamparty są drapieżnikami. Straż spotyka się z Beshte, który w tym czasie zaprzyjaźnił się z Ajabu i rozpoczyna poszukiwania. W międzyczasie Makucha znajduje Ajabu wśród stada zebr i próbuje odebrać mu życie. Tuż przed skokiem na zdobycz zderza się z Thurstonem, który błaga, żeby go nie jeść. Zirytowany Makucha odpowiada mu, że ma smaczniejszą ofiarę do złapania, po czym kontynuuje polowanie na Ajabu. Lwia Straż przybywa na pomoc Ajabu w ostatniej chwili. Makucha jest gotów walczyć z Fuli i Kionem (a także z Bungą) naraz, lecz gdy do walki przyłącza się Beshte, rezygnuje, uznając że nawet okapi nie jest tego warte. Następnie odchodzi z Lwiej Ziemi, decydując się na poszukanie łatwiejszej zdobyczy. The Golden Zebra Makucha pojawia się, kiedy Lwia Straż przechodzi przez jego terytorium. Próbuje ich odgonić, ale po walce niechętnie rezygnuje i pozwala Straży przejść przez jego teren. Później, gdy Lwia Straż próbuje zniszczyć tamę, która zablokowała dopływ wody do wodopoju stada Dhahabu, Makucha odkrywa, że oni znowu są na jego terytorium. Tym razem jednak Makucha ma wsparcie - kilka zaprzyjaźnionych lampartów. Lwiej Straży udaje się odeprzeć ich atak, ale Makucha zablokował drogę Dhahabu i grozi, że ją skrzywdzi, jeśli Straż zbliży się do wodopoju. Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że musi coś zrobić, Dhahabu kopie Makuchę, który uderza w tamę, powodując jej złamanie. Woda znowu płynie do wodopoju, a lampart szybko się wycofuje. The Wisdom of Kongwe Kiedy Fuli i Makini eskortują mądrą żółwicę Kongwe na Lwią Ziemię przez terytorium Makuchy, lampart zauważa ich obecność z gałęzi drzewa i zbliża się do nich, zapewniając ich, że są zawsze "mile widziani", szczególnie żółw. Makini myśli, że te słowa to przyjacielski żart i próbuje przedstawić się, zanim Makucha ujawnił swoje prawdziwe, drapieżne intencje. Fuli wkracza pomiędzy lamparta a jej dwie towarzyszki, ostrzegając go. Makucha ulega jej prośbie, ale ostrzega ją, że jest na jego terytorium. Później Makucha wyskakuje przed żółwiem i mandrylem. Ponownie Fuli staje między nim a pozostałymi dwoma zwierzętami, ale tym razem Fuli postanawia gonić Makuchę, dopóki ten nie wspina się na drzewo. Fuli wbija swe pazury w pień drzewa, ale nie jest w stanie wspinać się za lampartem ani wyjąć pazurów z drewna. Gdy gepardzica jest tak uwięziona, Makucha zbliża się do Kongwe, która chowa się w swojej skorupie. Makini rozprasza Makuchę na krótko, wykonując pewne ruchy, ale Makucha ją odtrąca. Mówi jej, że ma szczęście, że nie lubi mandrylów, tuż przed tym, jak Fuli skacze na niego i powala go. Makucha ucieka jej, wykonując zygzakowate ruchy, za którymi Fuli nie nadąża. Lampart decyduje się odpocząć przez chwilę na drzewie, aż nagle Fuli podchodzi do niego, prosząc go o drugą rundę. Makucha jest prawie pewny, że rund było więcej, ale chętnie akceptuje jej wyzwanie. Pewny siebie, biegnie naprzód zygzakami, dopóki gepardzica nie dogania go i przygważdża go do ziemi. Zszokowany, Makucha mówi, że stracił ochotę na żółwia. Fuli odpowiada mu, że ona nadal ma ochotę na lamparta. Makucha śmieje się nerwowo, a następnie ucieka od niej. Cytaty * ''Lamparty witają się swoimi zębami. I co z tego? ''- do Lwiej Straży. Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z niewielu złoczyńców w serialu, który nie mieszkają na Złej Ziemi i nie mają powiązań ze Skazą, pozostali to Mapigano i Mpishi. Galeria Makucha4.png Makucha biegnie.png Makucha2.png Makucha poluje na Ajabu.png Makucha3.png Ajabu i Makucha.png Makucha.png Makucha i Bunga.png Makucha wrr.png The-golden-zebra (519).png The-golden-zebra (566).png Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Lamparty